Why Did I Fall In Love With You?
by nowiskyuhyun
Summary: "Mengapa aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu?" – Choi Siwon. / A (broken) WonKyu fanfict / MiKyu / BL / DLDR! / Enjoy :D
" _Aku, Cho Kyuhyun, menerimamu, Zhoumi, untuk menjadi pasangan hidupku. Untuk saling memiliki dan seterusnya, sejak hari ini hingga selamanya, untuk lebih baik, lebih buruk, kaya, miskin, sakit, maupun sehat, hingga maut memisahkan kami,"_

Kyuhyun terlihat sangat yakin dengan apa yang barusan ia ucapkan, di depan penghulu dan lelaki yang sebentar lagi sah menjadi suaminya, Zhoumi.

" _Aku, Zhoumi, menerimamu, Cho Kyuhyun, untuk menjadi pasangan hidupku. Untuk saling memiliki dan seterusnya, sejak hari ini hingga selamanya, untuk lebih baik, lebih buruk, kaya, miskin, sakit, maupun sehat, hingga maut memisahkan kami,"_

Zhoumi, lelaki yang sekarang sudah sah menjadi suami seorang pria manis bernama Cho Kyuhyun, pria yang berdiri dihadapannya. Menatap lurus sepasang mata indah yang selalu membuat hatinya berdesir bagai sebuah alunan melodi yang sangat harmonis.

Kemudian keduanya harus saling bertukar cincin pernikahan mereka. Dihadapan mereka sudah tersedia sepasang cincin emas dengan berlian yang menutupi sebagian sisi dari cincin-cincin tersebut.

Sementara itu, diantara kursi tamu, duduklah seorang lelaki yang terlihat sedih dan bahagia disaat yang bersamaan.

Choi Siwon.

.

.

Why Did I Fall In Love With You?

Rating: T

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Romance

Main Cast: Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun

Other Cast: Zhoumi, Hyukjae, etc

Sumarry: "Mengapa aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu?" – Choi Siwon.

Warning: This is boys love story. Do not read if you didn't like. Please give me and my otp your respects. Do not blame if you hate it, keep stay away. Typo(s) are everywhere so be careful!

Disclaimer: They belonged to each other. I only own the plot, chara(s) are God's and themselves'. Inspired by _**TVXQ! - Why Did I Fall In Love With You**_ and _**No More Tears - Pleng Tee Chun Mai Dai Tang**_. Enjoy^^

.

.

"Kyuhyun- _ah_ , ayo cepat! Nanti kita terlambat!"

Seorang lelaki dengan tinggi yang hampir bisa dibilang diatas rata-rata itu terlihat sedang men _starter_ motor kesayangannya, sambil menunggu seorang pria manis berambut cokelat karamel. Cho Kyuhyun.

" _Ne,_ sebentar lagi, _hyung_!"

Pria itu, Kyuhyun, sesegera mungkin mempercepat langkahnya. Sebelumnya, ia sedang sibuk menata dirinya di depan cermin besar yang berada di atas meja riasnya.

Berhubung Siwon, sahabatnya sedari kecil, telah memanggilnya dari bawah, mau tidak mau Kyuhyun mengambil asal sebuah kacamata yang tersedia. Lalu, ia tak lupa menggemblok tas _softblue_ - _silver_ kesayangannya.

Kyuhyun turun dari kamarnya dengan tergesa. Selain karena Siwon yang telah memanggilnya, ia juga berpacu dengan waktu. Hari ini Kyuhyun terlambat bangun pagi karena semalam ia keasyikan menonton sebuah _korean drama_ sendirian di kamanya.

"Tuan, dimakan dulu sarapannya."

Kim _Ahjumma_ , pelayan pribadi Kyuhyun, menyambutnya di depan tangga dengan senampan roti isi yang terlihat sangat menggugah selera. Kalau bukan karena Siwon dan waktu yang mengejarnya, ia akan menyempatkan diri untuk menikmati beberapa tumpuk roti isi itu.

"Tidak ada waktu, _Jumma_. Aku ambil beberapa saja, ya? Dadah, _Ahjumma_!"

Kyuhyun mengambil asal beberapa tumpuk roti isi dari atas nampan yang dipegang Kim _Ahjumma_ kemudian segera memakai sepatunya—dengan asal pula—dan berlari kearah Siwon beserta sebuah motor ninja berwarna hitam.

"Kau terlambat untuk yang kesekian kalinya!"

Sesampainya Kyuhyun di tempat Siwon dan motornya berada, lelaki yang sekarang sudah mengenakan _helm_ nya itu segera menjitak pelan kepala Kyuhyun.

"Pasti karena menonton _k-drama_ hingga tengah malam kan?"

Siwon tahu persis apa yang menjadi sebuah kebiasaan sahabat kecilnya ini. Menonton _k-drama_ hingga lupa waktu dan terlambat bangun di pagi hari.

"Hehehe,"

Kyuhyun hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran lebar kepada Siwon yang sudah menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali karena ulah dirinya itu.

.

.

"Katanya hari ini anak dari kepala yayasan sekolah kita akan pindah kesini!"

"Ah, benarkah?"

"Iya, menurut kabar yang beredar sih begitu!"

Siwon tiba-tiba datang, membuat kelas yang tadinya ramai layaknya pasar menjadi sunyi senyap. Terkaget akan kedatangan Siwon yang terlihat sangat terburu-buru itu.

" _Yah_ , Choi Siwon! Kupikir anak baru itu yang datang, ternyata kau!"

Seorang gadis berkuncir satu itu merasa sangat kesal melihat kedatangan Siwon yang tidak sesuai dengan harapannya.

" _Mianhae,_ Hyukjae- _yah_. Kedatanganku mengganggu, ya?"

Siwon hanya menatap teman-temannya dengan tampang _innocent_ seadanya. Kemudian hanya dibalas dengan suara koor-an dari teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Yah yah, maafkan aku, teman-teman."

Siwon membungkuk sebentar, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruang kelasnya.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong... Anak baru?"

Siwon bertanya kepada Hyukjae, seraya menaruh tas hitamnya di atas kursi yang tidak jauh dari kursi Hyukjae berada.

"Iya. Kenapa? Kau tidak tahu?"

Pertanyaan Hyukjae hanya dibalas gelengan tanda tidak tahu dari Siwon. Kemudian Hyukjae menghela panjang nafasnya, berpikiran bahwa Siwon merupakan salah satu lelaki paling _kudet_ yang ia kenal di sekolah ini.

"Jadi ceritanya begini, Siwon- _ah_. Anak dari kepala yayasan sekolah kita itu akan pindah ke sekolah kita hari ini. Dan katanya, ia akan menjadi teman sekelas kita!"

Hyukjae menjelaskan dengan sangat antusias. Bagaimana tidak? Menurut info yang beredar, anak itu berwajah tampan dan berbadan tegap layaknya atlet. Hampir saja Hyukjae mimisan membayangkan betapa sempurnanya rupa lelaki itu.

"Ah, begitu ya...,"

Siwon mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya beberapa kali. Namun tak berapa lama kemudian, Jung _sonsaengnim_ masuk ke dalam kelas tersebut dengan seorang lelaki di belakangnya. Anak-anak yang tadinya sedang berkumpul dengan kelompoknya segera membubarkan diri dan duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing.

" _Morning class_!"

Jung _sonsaengnim_ mulai bersuara.

"Hari ini, kalian akan mendapat teman baru. Ayo anak muda, segera perkenalkan dirimu."

Lelaki tinggi dan tegap yang dipanggil 'anak muda' oleh Jung _sonsaengnim_ itu segera membungkuk tanda hormat ke arah guru bahasa Inggris yang sudah terduduk di kursinya dan kemudian mengendarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas tersebut.

" _Annyeong_ _yeoreobeun_ , Zhoumi _imnida_!"

.

.

"Siwon _hyung—_ "

"Hei, Kyuhyun- _ah_! _Wae_?"

Kyuhyun yang sedang membawa sekotak bekal yang telah disiapkan Kim _Ahjumma_ sebelum ia berangkat ke sekolah, terlihat sangat senang melihat orang yang ia cari sejak awal bel istirahat berbunyi akhirnya ditemukan. Namun, ketika ia sedang melangkahkan kakinya ke arah meja yang ditempati Siwon, ia mendapati Siwon yang tidak sendirian, tidak seperti biasa.

" _Ani_ , _hyung_. Dia siapa?"

Kyuhyun berbisik seraya bertanya kepada Siwon, ketika ia sampai di meja Siwon dan seorang lelaki disampingnya.

"Ah, perkenalkan. Ini teman baruku, ia baru masuk hari ini."

Siwon mulai menjelaskan siapa orang yang dimaksud Kyuhyun tadi. Lelaki itu seakan mengerti keadaan yang terjadi, kemudian menundukkan kepalanya sejenak seraya berkata,

"Zhoumi _imnida_...,"

Lelaki itu tersenyum dengan manisnya, menghasilkan sepasang _dimple_ yang lumayan dalam di kedua pipinya. Itu membuat Kyuhyun sedikit terkagum ketika lelaki bernama Zhoumi itu memperkenalkan dirinya dihadapannya.

" _A-ah_... Cho Kyuhyun _imnida_. _Bangapseumnida,_ Zhoumi- _ssi_."

Kyuhyun sedikit membungkukkan badannya yang masih berdiri di hadapan Siwon. Ia segera mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang berada di seberang kursi yang diduduki Siwon, dengan sedikit kikuk.

"Apakah kau tau, Kyuhyun- _ah_? Zhoumi ini merupakan anak dari kepala yayasan sekolah kita!"

Siwon merasa bangga ketika mempunyai teman dengan status seperti Zhoumi. Orang yang sedang dielu-elukan Siwon itu hanya tersenyum simpul merespon perkataan Siwon.

"Hahaha, Siwon- _ah_ , kau terlalu berlebihan."

Siwon dan Zhoumi pun kemudian tergelak bersamaan, melupakan Kyuhyun yang berada di depan mereka.

" _Jinjjayo_? Wah!"

Kedua mata Kyuhyun yang terbingkai kacamata itu membulat sempurna disela-sela tertawaan Zhoumi dan Siwon. Terkaget akan pernyataan yang telah diucapkan Siwon sebelumnya. Siwon hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali, berusaha untuk meyakinkan pria berkacamata di hadapannya ini.

Diam-diam, Zhoumi memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang kali ini tengah asyik berbincang-bincang dengan Siwon sambil menikmati bekal yang dibawanya. Sesekali Kyuhyun tertawa, kemudian membulatkan lucu kedua matanya ketika Siwon melontarkan beberapa pernyataan yang membuatnya terkejut.

 _Cute,_

.

.

"Kyuhyun- _ah_ , ayo kita pulang!"

Seperti biasa, Siwon sudah _standby_ di depan kelas Kyuhyun ketika bubaran kelas tiba. Kyuhyun yang melihat Siwon sudah berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya segera bangkit dari kursinya.

"Ayo, _hyung_! Teman-teman, aku pulang duluan, ya!"

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kedua kakinya riang dengan Siwon yang berjalan santai di sebelah kirinya. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju lapangan parkir dimana Siwon memarkir motornya.

"Uhm, sepertinya kau sedang gembira sekali. Ada apa, Kyuhyun- _ah_?"

Sesampainya mereka berdua ditempat dimana Siwon memarkir motornya, Siwon segera mengambil dua _helm_ yang tadi ia sampirkan di antara stang motornya, lalu memberikan salah satunya pada Kyuhyun yang masih saja tersenyum.

" _Hyung_ , apakah kau percaya dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama?"

Seketika Siwon menghentikan aktivitas mari-memberikan-helm nya itu. Sedikit terkejut memang, karena Kyuhyun jarang bahkan hampir tidak pernah membicarakan tentang hal ini sebelumnya.

" _Ya,_ _hyung_! Mengapa kau diam saja? Aku sedang bertanya padamu...,"

Kyuhyun melambai-lambaikan telapak tangan kanannya ke depan wajah tampan seorang Siwon.

"A-ah? _Ne_?"

Kyuhyun masih saja mesem-mesem imut di hadapan Siwon yang tergagap olehnya.

"Sudahlah, ayo pulang!"

Suara Siwon tiba-tiba meninggi, membuat pria di depannya ini berjengit kaget. Kyuhyun terheran akan sikap Siwon yang satu ini.

" _Hyung, waegeuraeyo_?"

Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada yang lebih rendah dari sebelumnya. Ia merasakan aura aneh yang dikeluarkan dari tubuh Siwon.

" _Ani_. Ayo cepat pakai _helm_ -mu."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk menurut, kemudian memakai _helm_ _pink_ -nya dan segera duduk di jok di belakang Siwon.

Sesampainya di rumah Kyuhyun...

" _Hyung_ , _gomawoyo_!"

Kyuhyun melemparkan senyum terbaiknya hari ini kepada sang sahabat kecil kesayangannya. Siwon pun membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman pula.

 _Asal kau tau Kyuhyun-ah, senyumanmu itu selalu membuat hatiku berdebar,_

" _Hyung_ , hari ini aku ada pekerjaan rumah. _Hyung_ mau membantuku kan?"

Tanpa babibu, Siwon langsung mengiyakan permintaan Kyuhyun. Dan kemudian senyuman lebar menghampiri bibir Kyuhyun.

" _Gomawo hyung~~_ "

Kyuhyun segera memeluk Siwon dengan senang hati. Kyuhyun tahu, Siwon tidak akan pernah menolak permintaannya selama masih berada dibawah ambang batas.

Sementara itu, yang dipeluk hanya terdiam. Ia sudah biasa dipeluk oleh Kyuhyun, namun mengapa ia merasa bahwa ada firasat lain dibalik pelukan ini?

Ingin rasanya Siwon merengkuh balik punggung itu. Punggung yang menjadi semangatnya sehari-hari. Bahkan pemilik punggung itu merupakan cinta pertamanya hingga kini.

Setelah hampir tiga menit mereka berpelukan, Kyuhyun pun melepaskan tautannya pada pinggang Siwon dan kemudian pergi menuju rumahnya, namun ia menyempatkan diri untuk melambai-lambaikan tangannya ketika ia sudah mencapai pintu masuk rumahnya.

 _Kyuhyun-ah, ada apa ini?_

Dengan cepat, Siwon mengendarai motornya, pergi ke rumah yang berada persis di sebelah kiri rumah Kyuhyun. Ya, mereka berdua memang bertetangga.

.

.

 _07:00 PM KST_

Terdapat satu pohon besar dengan sebuah rumah pohon sederhana yang menjadi pembatas antara rumah Kyuhyun dan rumah Siwon. Seperti biasa, hampir setiap malam—jika _stock k-drama_ Kyuhyun habis—mereka berdua akan bermain di rumah pohon tersebut. Sebenarnya bukan hanya bermain, hampir semua hal pernah mereka lakukan disitu. Yang namanya belajar bersama, bernyanyi bersama, bermain bersama, dan tak jarang juga jika mereka berdua tertidur dengan pulas di rumah pohon itu.

Begitupula dengan kali ini. Mereka terlihat sedang tidur-tiduran di atas sana dan Kyuhyun yang sedang mengerjakan soal-soal dari pekerjaan rumahnya, dibantu oleh Siwon tentunya.

"Hah~ Akhirnya selesai juga!"

Kyuhyun menghela panjang nafasnya seraya merentangkan kedua tangannya, melakukan sedikit peregangan pada kedua lengannya.

" _Hyung_ , aku ingin bertanya...,"

Kyuhyun memulai topik malamnya kali ini.

"Silahkan."

Siwon melihat kilatan ragu di kedua bola mata yang cerah itu. Dan pada saat yang sama pun Siwon merasakan firasat aneh yang sempat ia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Sepertinya... Aku baru kali ini merasakan cinta pada pandangan pertama, _hyung_."

Penuturan polos Kyuhyun mampu membuat Siwon mencelos pelan. Ia sudah memperkirakan Kyuhyun akan membicarakan ini lagi. Mau tidak mau, Siwon harus siap dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Sebenarnya, tidak ada itu yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama. Adanya juga nafsu pada pandangan pertama."

Entah mengapa, kalimat itu meluncur keluar dengan bebas dari mulutnya itu. Dengan aksen yang dingin pula, membuat Kyuhyun yang tadinya ingin mengelak balasan apa yang ia terima dari Siwon, namun pada akhirnya ia mengurungkan niatnya itu.

"Huh, _hyung_. Itu benar adanya asal kau tau. Dan, sepertinya aku sedang merasakan itu...,"

Lagi-lagi, Siwon merasakan hatinya mencelos. Inikah jawaban dari firasat anehnya hari ini?

"Oh, benarkah?"

Siwon sudah tidak mempunyai stok kata-kata lagi untuk membalas perkataan Kyuhyun barusan. Sementara itu, Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali dengan sangat antusias.

"Siapakah itu?"

Pertanyaan itu, secara tiba-tiba meluncur dari balik bibir merah Siwon.

"Umm... Haruskah aku memberitahukannya padamu?"

Gelak tawa seorang Cho Kyuhyun pun terdengar. Disisi lain, Siwon ingin tertawa juga namun kemudian otaknya yang brilian itu menyadarkannya.

"Kau itu. Kalau pada akhirnya kau tidak akan memberitahukanku, lebih baik kau diam saja."

Celetuk Siwon, sedikit merasa kesal. Kesal atau cemburu? Atau penasaran? Bahkan Siwon sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia merasa jengkel dengan penolakan Kyuhyun saat ia menanyakan pertanyaan itu padanya.

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kedepan karena mendengar balasan ketus dari Siwon barusan.

"Ah, baiklah baiklah. _Mianhae, ne_?"

Kyuhyun tetap saja bungkam walaupun Siwon sudah berusaha untuk meminta maaf padanya. Sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang untuk mereka berdua, terlebih Siwon.

.

.

" _Annyeong_ , Kyuhyun- _ah!_ "

Seseorang terdengar sedang memanggil Kyuhyun yang baru saja sampai bersama Siwon. Karena merasa dipanggil, Kyuhyun segera menoleh kearah asal suara yang memanggilnya itu.

"Zhoumi _hyung_!"

Hati Siwon berdesir. Ingin sekali rasanya menjauhkan Zhoumi yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi lebih dekat dengan Kyuhyun'nya'. Bahkan akhir-akhir ini Kyuhyun sudah tidak melakukan aktifitasnya di rumah pohon, sekedar untuk bersantai.

Ada rasa penyesalan yang luar biasa yang menyerang Siwon sekarang ini. Ya, ia sangat menyesal mengapa dulu ia memperkenalkan Zhoumi dengan Kyuhyun' _nya_ '? Dan oh, sepertinya Siwon mengetahui siapa lelaki yang dimaksud Kyuhyun saat itu ketika Kyuhyun sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya di atas rumah pohon bersamanya.

Satu nama yang kini bersarang dipikiran seorang Choi Siwon.

Zhoumi.

Tanpa Siwon sadari, Kyuhyun telah berjalan meninggalkannya sendirian bersama motornya, dan pergi menuju tempat dimana Zhoumi berdiri, kemudian mereka mengobrol bersama.

 _Jika kau bukan sahabatku, mungkin aku akan lebih leluasa merebut Kyuhyun darimu, Zhoumi_ ,

Dengan langkah lesu, Siwon berjalan ke arah kelasnya. Melewati Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi yang masih mengobrol dengan asyiknya di ujung koridor utama. Namun, bel tanda masuk sukses menghetikan kegiatan mengobrol Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tunggu kau ditempat biasa ya~ Sampai nanti!"

.

.

"Kyuhyun- _ah_ , ayo pulang!"

Seperti biasa, pada saat bubaran kelas, Siwon selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menjemput Kyuhyun di kelasnya.

" _Hyung,_ hari ini aku akan pulang bersama Zhoumi _hyung_. Soalnya aku dan dia mau ke toko buku dulu,"

Oke, sudah beberapa hari belakangan ini Kyuhyun selalu menolak untuk pulang bersama Siwon lagi. Dan Siwon tidak bisa mengelak perkataan Kyuhyun dan memaksa Kyuhyun pulang bersama dirinya.

"Ah, begitu ya? Baiklah... Sampai nanti di rumah, ya." Siwon membalikkan badannya, kemudian berjalan memunggungi Kyuhyun, tanpa lambaian tangan atau sesuatu sebagai tanda perpisahan.

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya dengan lunglai, merasakan semangatnya hilang.

Siwon pun juga tidak langsung memasuki rumahnya ketika ia sudah menginjakkan kakinya di halaman rumahnya. Siwon memarkirkan motor ninja hitamnya, kemudian berjalan menuju rumah pohon yang tidak jauh dari tempat ia memarkirkan motornya itu. Ia duduk dipinggiran rumah pohon tersebut dengan lesu. Biasanya, rumah pohon itu akan ramai dengan celotehan Kyuhyun yang terkadang membuatnya kesal. Namun, sekarang semuanya terasa hampa. Tidak ada celotehan itu lagi, tidak ada tertawaan itu lagi. Dan Siwon merindukan itu semua.

Sudah hampir tiga jam Siwon membuang-buang waktunya untuk duduk di atas rumah pohon, namun gadis itu masih belum menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Apa boleh buat? Siwon yang awalnya ingin menunggu Kyuhyun sampai ia pulang akhirnya menyerah juga. Menunggu itu membosankan, jadi Siwon memutuskan untuk turun dari rumah pohon tersebut dan berjalan menuju rumahnya, hendak membersihkan diri dan segera mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya yang belum terselesaikan.

Baru setengah jam Siwon berkutat dengan tugasnya, tiba-tiba ada suara yang memanggilnya dari luar,

"Siwon _hyung_!"

Kyuhyun.

Tanpa babibu, Siwon langsung menutup buku tugasnya dan segera keluar dari kamarnya itu. Menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sudah memanggilnya di luar rumahnya.

"Kyuhyun- _ah_. Kapan kau pulang?"

Siwon bertanya, ketika ia sudah berhasil menghampiri Kyuhyun yang terduduk di kursi terasnya.

"Hmm, baru saja. Aku membeli beberapa buku tadi bersama Zhoumi _hyung_. Mau li—?"

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Dengan perasaan yang campur aduk, Siwon memotong perkataan Kyuhyun dan segera duduk di kursi disebelah kursi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menaikkan alis kananya, terheran.

"Kau ini kenapa sih, _hyung_?"

Celetuk Kyuhyun, sambil membuka salah satu segel dari buku yang ia beli tadi.

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, " _Ani_ …,"

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya, kemudian mengendarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru halaman rumah Siwon yang begitu hijau dan terlihat sangat asri.

Melihat pemandangan itu saja membuat Kyuhyun merasa lebih rileks daripada sebelumnya. Ditambah lagi dengan udara yang masih asri tanpa polusi, sangat membuat Kyuhyun lebih rileks dari biasanya.

"Ah, iya. Beberapa bulan lagi kau akan menghadapi ujian nasional kan, _hyung_?"

Kyuhyun bertanya, memecahkan keheningan yang baru saja terjadi diantara mereka berdua.

"Ya. Dan aku merasa gugup akan itu."

Siwon membalas dengan aksen dingin yang tidak biasa.

"Mengapa harus gugup? Tuhan telah menganugrahimu otak yang sangat brilian itu, _hyung_."

Kyuhyun tahu bahwa hyung-nya ini merupakan salah satu dari beberapa siswa terpintar di sekolahnya. Dan Kyuhyun merasa heran kenapa Siwon malah merasa gugup untuk menghadapi ujian nasionalnya beberapa bulan lagi.

"Tidak seperti itu. Aku juga memikirkan setelah aku lulus nanti, mau kemana aku akan melanjutkan pendidikanku."

Siwon sedikit berdeham. Membayangkan itu membuat keningnya sedikit pusing. Entah mengapa, ia merasa segugup itu.

"Aku yakin, kau bisa masuk ke universitas yang kau inginkan, _hyung_!"

Kyuhyun menepuk-nepukkan bahu Siwon perlahan, menadakan bahwa Siwon harus optimis dengan itu dan Kyuhyun selalu mendukungnya.

"Yah, dan kau juga, Kyuhyun- _ah_. Tahun depan adalah giliranmu."

Siwon menyeletuk, membuat keduanya mengakhiri pertemuan kali ini dengan tertawaan lepas yang akhir-akhir ini susah sekali untuk dilakukan bersama.

.

.

Hari dimana ujian nasional itupun datang. Siwon yang merupakan salah satu dari peserta ujian tersebut telah mempersiapkan diri untuk meghadapinya beberapa hari kedepan.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun yang notabenenya merupakan adik kelas Siwon, tidak melakukan kegiatannya sehari-hari sebagai pelajar. Kyuhyun mendapatkan libur selama ujian itu berlangsung, agar tidak mengganggu kakak-kakak kelas yang sedang menghadapi ujian tersebut.

Ujian itu berlangsung selama kurang lebih empat hari berturut-turut. Dan mereka—para senior—harus menunggu hasilnya satu bulan lagi.

"Bagaimana ujiannya, _hyung_? Kau bisa kan?"

Sepasang remaja terlihat sedang duduk-duduk santai di sebuah rumah pohon. Yang satu memegang sebuah buku, sementara yang lainnya memetik senar gitar cokelatnya.

" _Yah_ , setidaknya aku sudah berusaha yang terbaik."

Lelaki itu, Siwon, memetik senar gitarnya dengan asal, tak tahu lagu apa yang harus dibawakannya.

"Hah... Aku tahu. Dan setidaknya kau tidak boleh pesimis pada hasil akhir yang akan kau raih bulan depan!"

Kyuhyun menghela panjang nafasnya. Melihat Siwon yang sepertinya masa bodoh dan pesimis dengan hasil yang akan ia raih nanti.

"Baiklah, baiklah... Hmm, kau mau mendengar sebuah lagu?"

Tawaran Siwon sebelumnya disambut anggukan antusias dari Kyuhyun, yang membuat Siwon semangat untuk mulai membawakan sebuah lagu dengan gitarnya.

 _Lagu ini mungkin tak seindah lagu lain,_

 _Tapi lagu ini mempunyai arti yang dalam untukku,_

 _Dan setiap kata-kata yang tertulis disini,_

 _Berasal dari senyuman yang aku dapat darimu,_

 _Mendorong pena ini untuk menyampaikan arti ini,_

 _Lagu yang kau dengarkan ini,_

 _Kau tahu aku tidak menulisnya,_

 _Aku tidak berani mengakuinya, sayangku._..

 _Hanya ingin kau tahu dan ingat bahwa,_

 _Orang yang menginspirasikan lagu ini..._

 _._. _.adalah kau._

(Lyrics by _**No More Tears - Pleng Tee Chun Mai Dai Tang**_ )

"Lagu yang bagus, _hyung_! Kau yang membuatnya?"

Kyuhyun menatap kagum lelaki yang berada tepat dihadapannya ini, melupakan sebuah buku novel yang sebelumnya sempat ia baca.

Orang yang dipuji Kyuhyun itu hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali kemudian tersenyum tipis.

.

.

Sebulan kemudian...

"Siwon _hyung_ , bagaimana dengan hasil akhirmu?"

Kali ini, Siwon dan Kyuhyun kembali dengan kebiasaan mereka di malam hari, bersantai di rumah pohon kesayangan mereka berdua.

"Yah, cukup memuaskan. Setidaknya untuk diriku yang seperti ini."

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang. Ia tahu pasti hasil akhir yang didapatkan sahabatnya itu sesuai dengan harapan.

" _Chukkahaeyo, hyung_!"

Tanpa segan-segan Kyuhyun langsung memeluk hangat lelaki di hadapannya itu. Membuat sang lelaki merasa sangat bahagia yang membuncah dihatinya.

Baru saja Siwon ingin membalas pelukan Kyuhyun, pria manis itu malah melepaskan tautan tangannya pada pinggang Siwon, membuat Siwon mendesah kesal dalam hati.

"Lalu, setelah ini kau akan kemana, _hyung_?"

Kyuhyun bertanya seraya membetulkan posisi duduknya yang tadi sempat berubah karena kegiatan mari-memeluk-Siwon nya.

"Hmm, _molla_."

Siwon hanya mengedikkan kedua bahunya tanda tak tahu. Ia memang belum merencanakan apa-apa untuk kedepannya kelak.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Sudah ada persiapan untuk tahun depan?"

Kyuhyun mendesah keras mendengar pertanyaan Siwon barusan. Tanpa sibuk menebak-nebak pun Siwon tahu pasti ada sesuatu yang membuat Kyuhyun' _nya_ ' begitu gelisah. "Ada apa?"

"A-aku... Sepertinya besok aku... Dan keluargaku harus pindah rumah, _hyung_."

Pernyataan tersebut membuat Siwon merasa pasokan oksigennya habis. Hatinya mencelos.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku juga tidak tahu mengapa. Aku dan keluargaku harus pindah ke Seoul,"

Seakan kelu, Siwon tidak membalas perkataan Kyuhyun. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat daripada biasanya.

"Padahal aku tidak mau pindah. Tapi _eomma_ dan _appa_ memaksaku, jadi aku tak bisa menolaknya."

Kyuhyun bersuara lagi, namun orang yang diajaknya bicara tetap membungkamkan mulutnya. Dan keheningan pun kemudian memyelimuti keduanya.

"Kyuhyun- _ah_!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang memanggil Kyuhyun pun memecahkan keheningan diantara keduanya. Dan ternyata itu suara dari _eomma_ -nya Kyuhyun.

" _Heum_... A-aku... Pergi dulu ya, _hyung_...,"

Setelah melambai-lambaikan tangannya beberapa kali, Kyuhyun pun turun dari rumah pohon kemudian berjalan menghampiri _eomma_ nya yang sedang berdiri diambang pintu masuk rumahnya. Kyuhyun masuk dengan langkah lunglai, diiringi dengan _eomma_ -nya yang berada di belakangnya.

Sementara itu, Siwon tetap terdiam di atas rumah pohon. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan besok dan seterusnya, selama Kyuhyun tidak ada. Oh, atau bahkan selamanya ia tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan sahabat kecilnya yang sekaligus menjadi cinta pertamanya itu.

Besok pun tiba. Pagi-pagi sekali Siwon sudah terbangun dari tidurnya. Dan mendapati Kyuhyun dan keluarganya yang hendak berkemas untuk pindahan rumah.

"Siwon- _ah_ , _eomma_ dan _appa_ akan mengantar keluarga Kyuhyun ke bandara. Kau tak mau ikut, nak?"

Suara seorang wanita mengusik pendengaran Siwon yang sedang menatap kosong pemandangan dari balik jendela. Siwon hanya mengangguk atas tawaran _eomma_ -nya tanda mengiyakan bahwa ia ingin ikut mengantar cintanya pergi.

.

.

 _8 tahun kemudian..._

"Siwon- _ah_ , setelah ini kau ada jadwal rekaman lagu kedua untuk album pertamamu ini. Jangan lupa!"

Seseorang yang menjabat sebagai _manager_ pribadi Siwon mengingatkan seorang lelaki yang sedang asyik memainkan _gadget_ nya. Lelaki itu hanya melemparkan isyarat "OK" dengan tangan kanannya kepada sang _manager hyung_.

"Dan, ah. Siwon- _ah_! Ini ada sebuah undangan untukmu!"

Siwon menghentikan kegiatannya itu, kemudian meraih surat undangan yang sudah berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Segera saja ia membaca surat undangan tersebut, namun dua nama yang tercantum di undangan tersebut membuat lidahnya kelu.

 _ **Zhoumi.**_ __ _ **Cho Kyuhyun.**_

Surat itu membuat Siwon kehilangan konsentrasinya untuk rekaman lagu kedua dari album barunya.

"Siwon- _ah_. _Waegeuraeyo_? Dari awal rekaman lagu kedua, kau terlihat tidak fokus."

Siwon hanya bungkam membalas pertanyaan _manager_ nya. Pikirannya melayang jauh ke satu pemikiran, pernikahan itu. Pernikahan yang tak disangka-sangka. Pernikahan sahabat sekolah menengah akhirnya, dan...

...cinta pertamanya.

Ingin rasanya Siwon melemparkan semua barang yang ada di dekatnya, namun ia tak bisa. Perasaan kesal, cemburu, marah, dan patah hati berkecamuk dihatinya.

.

.

"Apakah ada yang keberatan dengan pernikahan ini?"

Siwon, yang duduk diantara kursi tamu, rasanya ingin sekali mengangkat tangannya. Merasa keberatan akan pernikahan yang sekarang sedang dilaksanakan dengam khidmat. Namun, ia kembali berpikir, tak mungkin ia merusak kebahagiaan yang dirasakan oleh kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Sekarang, kalian berdua sah menjadi suami istri."

Yah, pilihannya sudah tidak dapat diganggu gugat. Siwon dan tamu-tamu yang lain segera berdiri kemudian memberikan tepuk tangan yang meriah setelah adegan ciuman sepasang pengantin itu selesai.

Siwon sudah menetapkan pilihannya, membiarkan cintanya meraih kebahagiaannya sendiri walau tanpa dirinya.

Kedua mata Siwon dan Kyuhyun bertemu ketika Kyuhyun sedang mengendarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru aula, mencari seseorang yang ia cari. Kyuhyun pun segera melambai-lambaikan tangan kanannya kearah orang yang sejak tadi ia cari.

Siwon tersenyum, kemudian melambaikan tangannya, menyambut sapaan jauh dari Kyuhyun. Pria manis yang sudah sah menjadi istri dari seorang Zhoumi itu menggoyang-goyangkan sebuket bunga mawar putih yang ia genggam kepada Siwon, mengisyaratkan bahwa Siwon harus bisa mendapatkan itu.

Dan benar saja, sebuket bunga mawar putih itu jatuh di hadapan Siwon setelah acara lempar bunga dilaksanakan. Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti ketika tahu lemparannya tepat sasaran, lalu mengangkat kedua ibu jarinya. Begitu pula dengan Zhoumi yang sejak tadi memerhartikan Kyuhyun yang 'sibuk' dengan Siwon' _nya_ '.

"Choi Siwon, kau harus segera menyusul kami!"

.

.

FIN

A/N: Hi guys! Sudah lama ga ketemu ya hihi. Maafkan diriku yang selalu kena moodswing untuk buat fanfict lagi. And I came back with this angsty fict haha mianhaeeee, cuaca hatiku sedang mendung jadi ngepublish fict yang ini deh (curhat banget ya). Sebenernya fanfict ini udah pernah aku publish disini cuma straight, jadi ini cuma remake-an yang lama, di ubah menjadi boyslove.

Thank you for reading guys! If you don't mind, you can leave any reviews for this fanfict hehe. Forever love WonKyu!


End file.
